


Party Poison

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caught, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, Hangover, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The BBC ships it, ack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan and Phil get a bit too drunk during a party......the next morning it bites them on the arse.





	Party Poison

Dan giggles as he and Phil slip into Nick's studio, away from the people and cameras.

"Shh," Phil mumbles, grinning at Dan. "He'll hear."

"Who?" Dan asks. Phil frowns, confused.

"Someone," he decides after a moment. "Someone'll do something."

" _You_ do something and fucking _kiss me_ ," Dan requests, giving Phil a flirty smile. "I want your mouth."

"I'll give you my mouth," Phil slurs, smirking as he drops to his knees and eyes Dan's crotch with interest. The younger man scoffs.

"Said _kiss_ , not _blow_ , you moron," he complains.

"Could do both an' blow you a kiss," Phil laughs. Dan groans, grabbing a fistful of Phil's dark hair and tugging until he stands back up.

"Mouth on mine," he says. Phil does so immediately, kissing Dan hungrily. Dan moans, slipping his fingers through Phil's belt loops and pulling him closer. The kiss is messy, all teeth and tongue and fuelled by alcohol. Phil pulls Dan onto on of the sofas and continues to kiss him, keeping Dan pinned beneath the sofa and himself. Dan's hands tangle in Phil's hair as he tries to yank him even closer, his left sliding over the older man's neck.

"Pretty," Phil tries to say, but the word comes out all garbled. It takes him a moment to figure out how to detatch his mouth from Dan's. "My pretty baby boy." Dan's cheeks- already flushed from a mixture of heat, alcohol, discomfort and now kissing- redden even more at that, but Phil pays no attention as he kisses down Dan's neck.

"Phil!" Dan gasps as the older man suddenly bites down. He squirms beneath Phil, moaning and whimpering loudly.

" _Mine_ ," Phil growls, sucking a large bruise into the skin of Dan's neck. The brunette is letting out gorgeous little noises- pure heaven in Phil's ears- each time he mouths at the sensitive skin, and so of course Phil continues to bite, suck, kiss and lick over that beautifully, flawlessly pale expanse of skin only he's allowed to touch. The bruises Phil is leaving will darken in a few hours, but he honestly can't be arsed to care when he has this gorgeous man falling apart beneath him.

"Phil!" Dan moans, his back arching. "Ugh, _more!_ " Dan wraps his legs around Phil's waist and rolls his hips up. Phil groans when he feels Dan's clothed erection against his own, letting a hand slide up Dan's shirt as he continues to mark Dan's neck. "Oh my God," Dan whimpers deliriously. Phil pinches and rubs at Dan's nipples, and the younger man lets out a high-pitched whine.

"Who do you belong to, Daniel?" Phil demands. It's probably just the alcohol messing with his head, but he wants Dan to submit to him, and he's going to make it happen. He wants to know Dan knows his place, damn it all. He never gets Dan all needy like this anymore and he's missed it.

" _You_ ," Dan gasps out, and he closes his eyes as Phil rolls his hips down. "I'm yours!"

"Damn right you are," Phil growls, trapping Dan's mouth against his own. Dan parts his lips immediately, letting Phil slide his tongue over his own. Phil can hear Dan's breathing getting faster as Phil continues to work him closer to the edge- he won't last much longer. Encouraged by this, Phil removes his hand from Dan's shirt and grabs at his arse instead. Dan gasps against Phil's mouth, and he whimpers loudly.

"Oh fuck, oh God, oh fuck, oh God," Dan chants as Phil moves his mouth back to his neck. " _Phil!_ "

"Come for me, Daniel," Phil whispers, biting down at Dan's collarbone. The younger man does, his back arching up as he practically shouts Phil's name. Normally Phil would be concerned about someone hearing- and he still is, just a bit- but as he nears the edge as well he decides he wants Dan louder. "Don't hold it back," Phil tells him, squeezing his arse and kissing over his jaw. Dan yelps, but he lets out breathless sounds of pleasure when Phil soothes the bruises on his neck with licks of his tongue.

"Oh, fucking hell," Dan whispers as he feels his cock twitch in his pants, aware of the sticky mess he's created. "You bitch."

"You liked it," Phil replies cheekily. Dan hums in response, pushing Phil off him.

"I know you," Dan says simply, unbuttoning Phil's jeans and yanking them off along with his boxers. The older man hasn't come yet, but he's close- Dan can tell by how his cock glistens with pre-come. He takes Phil in his mouth, using his hand at the base. Phil moans breathily, covering his mouth as Dan licks over the head before taking him as far as he can.

"Can- fuck- can't handle much of you- your mouth," Phil stutters, groaning obscenely as Dan sucks at him. "Fuck, _Dan!_ " Dan responds by pulling off almost completely, licking over Phil's slit. "You-" That's all Phil can get out before he tangles a hand through Dan's hair and come in his mouth, moaning loudly as he feels Dan swallow quickly around him. Dan pulls off and Phil redoes his jeans, running a hand through his hair as he looks at the beautiful creature known as Dan Howell in front of him. The younger man's cheeks are pink and his hair is curly. His pale neck is covered in dark bruises.

He's Phil's now and forever and always.

Phil pulls him close, kissing him slowly. Dan melts into it, kissing Phil back as they collapse into the sofa. Phil wraps an arm around Dan, noticing how his brown eyes are glassy and half-lidded.

"Love you," Phil mumbles. Dan makes a small sound of acknowledgement, nestling up closer to Phil in a way he would be reluctant to do normally. Dan wraps his arms around Phil's neck and closes his eyes, and Phil smiles unconsciously as he drifts off with Dan in his arms.

***

"Rise and shine." Phil is yanked back into consciousness by Nick Grimshaw's quiet voice. He opens his eyes, his eyes instantly assaulted by light. He covers them immediately, feeling nauseous.

"Nick," he mumbles. "What are you doing in our house?"

"How much did you have last night?" Nick laughs. "You're in my studio, stupid." Phil feels the blood drain from his face as Dan shifts on top of him. "Have a good time?" Nick smirks as Phil removes his arm from over his eyes.

"Breathe a word of this and I will kill you," Phil snarls, but the effect is lost when he whimpers pitifully as someone flips on more lights.

"You're in no position to threaten, Philly," Nick tells him. "You had sex in my studio- I can do whatever the hell I want about it."

"We didn't have-" Phil begins, but Dan opens his eyes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Good morning," Dan whispers. Phil feels his face burn as Nick laughs.

"Oh, I knew it!" he cries. "I knew you two were together from the moment you walked in that first day!" Dan's eyes widen as he slowly turns.

"You're got to be fucking kidding me," he whispers, his brown eyes taking in everything. "Oh, _shit_." Nick winces as he looks over Dan's bruised neck.

"Phil, don't try and eat your boyfriend," he advises. "Dan's a person, not a chew toy." Dan looks confused. "You two do not handle your alcohol well, do you?"

"Okay. What's goin' on?" Dan asks, his words slurring a little bit now that the initial shock of being caught sleeping in Phil's arms- and kissing him- has subsided. Phil groans as he sees how noticeable the bruises he's left are.

"I'll tell you later," Phil replies. Dan nods. Nick sighs.

"I'll call you a cab," he says. "You can stay here for now, but don't do this again or I'll make sure _all_ of England knows you're together." Phil lets out a long breath.

"Thank you," he tells Nick. "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it," Nick replies, grinning cheekily. "You only confirmed what the whole BBC already knew. We were running bets on how long it'd take for you two to get caught."

"Shut up," Dan mutters.

"Chris Stark owes me fifty quid now," Nick laughs. "Same for Scott and Greg. They said you'd never be so careless, and if you did it'd be in years. Annie and I knew better, though. Said you two would eventually be so desperate to have your hands on each other you'd get stupid and do something idiotic. Though _this_ wasn't what I expected, I will say." Phil sighs, letting his eyes close as he intertwines his fingers with Dan's. They snap back open at a shutter sound, and he glares as Nick pockets his phone. "Had to have proof. I'll delete it, promise."

"You better," Dan warns him, "or else."

"You two are real cute when you sleep," Nick tells them. "I walked in here, turned on the light and nearly had a bloody heart attack. Lucky I got a picture of that before I woke you." Phil pushes Dan off of him and makes to stand, murder in his blue eyes. Nick laughs. "I'm kidding!"

"Like hell you are," Dan mutters as Phil flops back down.

"Yeah, well, you'll never know," Nick replies. "I need to go. I'll call that cab. You two stay here and try not to fuck." Dan flips him off. "Love you too, Daniel."

"Thank you," Phil whispers. "Seriously, you're a good friend, Nick." Nick grins.

"I know," he replies lightly. "Get some rest and nurse those hangovers. I'll check in on you later." He leaves, and Dan lets out a sigh.

"All you can do is hope," Phil mumbles.

"He won't say anything," Dan replies. "And if he does, everyone will assume he's not being serious. You know the BBC and how all of the employees ship us."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, like hell you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorta inspired by that one show when Nick Grimshaw talked about how Dan and Phil fell asleep on his couch.*
> 
> “We left Dan & Phil at my house this morning.”  
> “Yeah I saw pictures of them asleep on a sofa.”  
> “Yeah, if you’re listening…Dan and Phil get off my couch.”  
> –Nick Grimshaw (morning after the Sony Awards)
> 
> *yes I'm aware he meant his couch at home but that's not what I wrote here I might write that sometime though.


End file.
